Six Feet Thunder
Hero created in a thread made by a guy who asked if he could be a superhero with a stun glove. Now a part of Project Vanguard. Background Before he was Six Feet Thunder, Robert Voltaire was an electrical engineering professor at Victory University and a single father of one. His daughter utilized his research to build a suit that manipulated electricity in order to become a superhero. Tragically, she was killed while protecting the city from a mass prison breakout. Enraged by her death, Voltaire put on the suit to exact vengeance on his daughter's murderers, but was killed himself. His corpse was sold to a mad scientist who modified and resurrected Voltaire's body. However, Voltaire's mind had not died along with his mortal flesh. The memory of who he used to be animated his new form and he broke free of the scientist's lab. Now, as a walking corpse, Robert Voltaire lives on as 6ft Thunder, driven by his suit's electric turbines and the desire for revenge. He will not rest until Pompey, the gangster boss who killed his daughter, lies buried six feet under. Different Versions Due to several failures in communication, somehow two different versions of 6ft Thunder now exist. The one in the Project Vanguard setting is a white male and the one that somehow spawned in the more communicative /co/verse settings is a black male. The backstory remains identical save for location, names, and his daughter's description. Amp The daughter created for the Project Vanguard setting. Her suit shares less similarities with the one her father creates from it after her death. It appears to give her electrical construct powers in contrast to just shooting lightening everywhere like the modified version her father wears. (This information isn't exactly accurate. Amp, also known as Rebecca Voltaire, is a meta. She was born with electrical manipulation powers. She can't generate her own electricity but she can manipulate the currents around her. The suit she wears she designed herself, using the technology her father created. The portable electrical turbines. This gives her a constant source of electricirty to draw upon, given that her effective range isn't too large. It was against her fathers wishes that she became a superhero. Once she died he used the turbines he had created and designed a suit that would allow him to draw upon and redirect the electrical currents into actual energy attacks.) Thunderstruck The daughter created from threads on /co/ where no one was aware of Amp's existence until months later. Her suit shares considerably more similarities with the suit her father creates from it, suggesting he made fewer modifications. She's usually seen paired with Striker16 as they were partners in Chicago for a while until Striker was murdered by Thunder leaving her as the only super in the area until Motion started capeing. Unfortunately, she was killed while attempting to prevent a mass prison escape orchestrated by the Pompey gang. Gallery 6FT Thunder-3.jpg 6FT Thunder.jpg 6FT Thunder-2.jpg six_feet_thunder_by_noland005-d4ztbcb.png 132089356737.jpg 6ft.JPG CO.jpg CardThunderstruck.png|Thunderstruck info card Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero